Como Puedes Dejar Que La Fiebre te Mate
by carolinarubi
Summary: sasuke quiere morir a si sea con fiebre xD


Personajes: Itachi y Sasuke  
Genero: Romance  
Edad de los personajes: Sasuke 19 y Itachi 25

Todo comienza en una casa cerca de la villa de konoha ahí se encontraba sasuke..

Sasuke en ese momento estaba sentado frente la ventana de la casa viendo como el viento sopla las hojas...sus ojos negros puros brillaban y su pelo se movían con el viento, sasuke tiene fiebre pero a el no le importaba quería morirse por no tener a su hermano mayor al lado de el.

Se levanta del piso pero estaba muy débil para levantarse, empezaba a tambalearse y a ver borroso, llego a ver una sombra al frente de el, pero no llego a distinguir bien esa silueta frente de el porque cae al piso.

Es Itachi _(que hacia ese itachi ahí Mmmmm. que misterio xD ) _vio que sasuke cae al suelo pero rápido sostiene a su hermano en sus brazos, el hombre estaba preocupado.

Sasuke...

Da una sonrisa suave, toca la mejilla a su hermanito que sintió que su cara estaba caliente y paso su mano en su frente la cual estaba mas caliente, como puedes ser tan tonto para dejarte que la fiebre te mate sasuke, Itachi lo lleva a uno de los dormitorios , lo recuesta en la cama y busca un balde de agua fría y un paño para poder bajarle la fiebre a sasuke, itachi le quita la camisa a sasuke para poder refrescar a sasuke ya que veía que la fiebre aumentaba y sasuke respiraba entre cortado.

Le pone un paño en la frente y le pasa un paño por todo su pecho.

Mientras sasuke soñando

(_Ódiame y cuando tengas estos ojos ven a mí y mátame algún día sasuke… aniki….dice sasuke llorando no podía parar de llorar, porque sollozando porque aniki ahhhhh, itachi se aleja de sasuke no podía seguir viéndolo así, pero se levanta y lo persigue y le dice espera…..sasuke agarro unos kunais que estaban en el piso y las lanzo a su hermano la cual itachi esquivo con su espada pero uno le pego en la frente donde tiene la placa, la placa se le había caído pero se la volvió a poner pero de un lado, sasuke ya estaba muy débil y se quedo arrodillado frente a su hermano la cual vio que itachi cuando volteo vio que su hermano itachi estaba llorando…..pero sasuke ya estaba ya para rendirse y llora una ves mas y grita…Anikiiiiii…! Lo Siento sasuke eso fue lo ultimo que oyó sasuke. Yo no quería que te fueras sin mi no puedo vivir sin ti , yo sin ti no soy nada Aniki. ) _

Itachi mientras que estaba pasándole el paño mojado en su pecho empezó a notar que sasuke se estaba moviendo con desespero y que empezaba a ver en sus ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas y a decir en voz alta como un grito …..Aniki…

Sasuke se despierta de golpe…..Ah ah ah ah ah de broma puedo respirar dice sasuke y oyó alguien con una voz conocida.

Claro que respiras así porque tienes fiebre y muy alta

Empezó a temblar mas cuando vio a su hermano itachi se desespero empezó a sentir miedo en todo su cuerpo

Que haces aquí? Vinisteis a matarme Itachi lo veía con un gesto de tristeza y le dice acercandonce al oído de sasuke y le dice...estas loco hermanito yo no soy capaz de matarte y nunca podre hacerlo...yo vine aquí para estar contigo y quitarte esta fiebre que cargas.

Sasuke no le creyó nada y le dice a itachi que se alejara...sasuke cuando se levanto no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cuando se levanto vio todo borroso la fiebre eso es lo que hace la fiebre ver uno borroso y sus pies no le respondieron bien y cae...pero itachi lo sostuvo...toma, tomate esta medicina tienes mucha fiebre.

Pero sasuke se niega no quería tomarse nada (pensaba que lo iba a envenenar o algo asi)...itachi! suspira! porque siempre debo hacerlo por las malas, sasuke se sobresalto cuando itachi lo agarro a la fuerza y lo recuesta en la cama agarrándole los dos brazos ya que este se movía mucho ... Se metió la pastilla en su boca, y agarra la barbilla de su hermanito y lo besa...Después del profundo beso... itachi se separo de sasuke... para dejar que su hermanito pudiera respirar.

Itachi toca la frente de sasuke y nota que la fiebre estaba bajando poco a poco y suelta a sasuke y se sienta al lado de la cama de sasuke.

Sasuke empezó a decir...porque...me dejasteis solo (sollozando)...no sabia como expresarse tenia un nudo en la garganta y su corazón estaba muy herido ...me haces mucha falta siempre pienso en ti...Aniki...

Itachi no le gustaba verlo así, pone su mano en su mejilla y le dice a sasuke, lo siento sasuke no quería dejarte solo, también pensaba en ti, pero esta vez no te dejare solo estaré todo los días del mundo junto a ti...sasuke se tranquilizo. 

Itachi le pregunta que si se sentía bien (sasuke estaba muy tranquilo en la cama parecía un angelito cuando esta tranquilo OJO) sasuke le responde: mas o menos, aunque me siento un poco débil. Sasuke se sienta al lado de su aniki, sasuke recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor, la cual itachi pone su mano en el hombro de su hermanito.

Pasaron como 5 minutos en silencio y Sasuke se estaba quedando dormido, itachi lo recuesta cuidadosamente en la cama.

Descansa sasuke dice itachi en su oído, itachi agarra su rostro y pega sus labios contra los de su hermano, un beso apasionado un exquisito sabor sentía sasuke... los dos hermanos se quedaron dormidos ...estaban muy pegados que los dos respiraban el mismo aire y sus bocas muy pegadas... ^^

Fin que lindo! ^^


End file.
